


tremors

by emeraldpalace



Series: horny sakuatsus [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldpalace/pseuds/emeraldpalace
Summary: He knows he asked for this specifically because a part of him genuinely loves it, but Atsumu is always great at playing him like a fiddle, for better or worse.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: horny sakuatsus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129307
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	tremors

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to ME this isn't anything new but i revamped this a bit because i wanted to post something in my borthday. enjoy.

Atsumu presses the button on the vibrator again and Kiyoomi releases a sound that is probably borderline feral—but he doesn’t care, because the only thing he cares about is when he’ll _finally_ get to come.

“Getting desperate, Omi-kun?” Atsumu drawls behind him, a hand stroking his ass with torturously light touches, and Kiyoomi can only whine pathetically in the back of his throat, pulling futilely at the restraints around his arms, flexing his calves held steadily apart by the bar between them. He knows they won’t budge, but he’s been getting increasingly desperate for just any way to release this sheer _frustration._

He’s panting heavily at this point, can feel the sweat start to build up on his body from heat and exhaustion and the fact that Atsumu has been edging him to hell and back for the better part of an hour now—he’s already lost count of how many times he’s come _this_ close to finally feeling that sweet release, just feeling _good_ all over first from Atsumu’s mouth, then from his fingers and then from the vibrator he kept pushing in and out of him, sending tremors through the deepest parts of him, but always pulling off just when Kiyoomi was closing that peak he craves so much—each time more tortuous than the last. 

He knows he asked for this specifically because a part of him genuinely loves it, but Atsumu is always great at playing him like a fiddle, for better or worse.

The hand on his ass strokes up his spine with just the perfect amount of pressure to drive him mad even further—Atsumu is nothing not skilled with his hands, knowing when to push and pull and how much strength to use both on the court and in the bedroom. Kiyoomi arches his back to the touch almost instinctively.

“Look at you,” the velvety voice drawls behind Kiyoomi. ”Such a mess already, so beautiful, just for me.” The words send a shiver down Kiyoomi’s spine that has nothing to do with his touch. It would be embarrassing if Kiyoomi had any brain cells left to care.

“I think I might even take pity on ya now.” 

“Please,” Kiyoomi pants, head hung low on the pillows. 

“Oh? What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“ _Please_ ,” Kiyoomi repeats, louder, more desperate. “Please, I need it, I need you—” His voice devolves into a loud moan when the vibrator springs back to life, sending spikes of pleasure through his whole body yet again, his entire being focused solely on the sensation coursing through his body.

“You poor thing,” Atsumu continues, pushing the vibrator slowly in and out which makes Kiyoomi keen even more, “So fucked outta your mind, you can’t even talk, can you?”

Kiyoomi wants to retort something just for the sake of it but Atsumu presses another button and the vibrations get even more intense, and he’s left moaning and drooling helplessly into the pillow below him. 

Atsumu hums lowly. “Yes, darling, just like that.” Kiyoomi mewls yet again and tries to chase the high with the restraints on his limbs, fucking himself back as much as he can, the heat building up in his cock and threatening to burst every second now— 

Suddenly, both the vibrations and the touches stop, and Kiyoomi sobs.

“No!” Another sob wrecks through him and in the back of his mind he can register tears gathering in his eyes. “No, Tsumu, you promised—“

“Promised? When did I do that?” Atsumu says with faux-innocence.

“You—Y—you said you’d—”

“I said I _might_ take pity on you, I never promised anything, love.”

Kiyoomi drops his head into his pillow, partly to wipe the tears off but partly to muffle another sob of frustration. He just stays there, exhaustion setting in his very bones and his brain being overwhelmed with both his feelings and sensations, when he feels Atsumu shift on the bed to kneel next to Kiyoomi’s head.

“Hey, babe,” Atsumu speaks up, much gentler, his hand slowly tilting Kiyoomi’s face towards him. Kiyoomi blinks up it hi through teary eyes, Atsumu’s worried face coming more into focus.

“You okay?” He takes a shuddering breath, then nods solidly. “Yeah... But, please— “

“Of course, of course, darling,“ Atsumu runs his thumb under another tear that escapes Kiyoomi’s eyes, leaning to press a chaste kiss on his forehead. “You did so well.” He chuckles a little bit when planting another kiss on his nose, and then gives him another one the lips, still chaste, but prolonged. “I’ll let ya come now.”

“Oh, thank god— “

“Just Atsumu is fine.”

Kiyoomi huffs out a tired laugh and tries to swat at Atsumu even with his tied up wrists, though Atsumu dodges him easily.

“... But I _will_ take my time.”

Kiyoomi whines maybe childishly in reply, but that too turns into more mewls of pleasure when Atsumu starts pushing the vibrator in and out of his ass again, his other hand carefully teasing at his waist and and thighs with blunt nails, making him squirm in place with no way out.

Maybe minutes, maybe hours later Atsumu finally, finally switches on the vibrator again and Kiyoomi sinks his head into his pillow again, not caring about its dampness or the precum pooling between his legs as Atsumu increases his pace, switches the vibrator to its highest setting, making sure that Kiyoomi can gets assaulted by the sensations all at once.

“You’re doing so well,” Atsumu suddenly says, voice breathy and heavy. “So good, so pretty.” He doesn't let up the movement of his hand in the slightest but he shifts himself, leaning over Kiyoomi’s back, pressing his mouth to his spine as his other hand makes its way around Kiyoomi’s cock. 

The added sensation makes Kiyoomi simply sob out, his body only kept in place by the ties around his wrists and the bar spread his legs apart and Atsumu gently breaking him apart and putting him back together only with his hands.

“Go on, Kiyoomi. Come for me.”

In the end it’s Atsumu voice that does it for him, making him cry out for what feels like eternity as he’s finally allowed to come, his whole body tensing up with release and then breaking in on itself with sheer exhaustion, breaths coming in heavily and limbs feeling sore all over. 

He barely even notices Atsumu moving around and unhooking his legs from the bar and untying his arms until he’s slowly, carefully rolled onto his back by the other man, hands stroking up his sides with a comforting strength.

“Hey,“ Atsumu says as he brushes his fingers over Kiyoomi’s face once again. Kiyoomi can barely manage to open his eyes as enough of an acknowledgement.

“How do you feel?” Atsumu asks.

“... Tired,” Kiyoomi finally replies and uses the last punch of his strength to pull Atsumu closer, right on top of him.

“A good tired, I hope?” He can hear the smile in Atsumu’s voice. Kiyoomi simply hums an affirmative, and tightens his arms before dozing off in tired bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> here my [twit](https://twitter.com/emeraidpalace) for sakuatsu brainrot and occasional horny times ig


End file.
